


Yellow Trumpets

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Flowers, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eggsy buys flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Trumpets

He hadn’t known that Mara had set up shop near Harry’s apartment. In fact, he had been quite sure that she had moved to Wales after graduating and he seriously wondered why no one had told him adrenaline-junkie Mara was back.

Honestly, if there was one person who could give him a run for his money in jumping off buildings, it was Mara.

Eggsy didn’t know why they looked right, but when the girl behind the counter, Mara, held up the bouquet she put together, all daffodils, he knew it was the one. Never mind that he stood around staring at lilies and orchids and any number of flowers Mara happened to have on hand at the moment. Those daffodils were perfect. 

He reached into his pocket. “How much?”

He paid her and watched her wrap up the bunch in paper with a little print of bow ties and gave him his change with an indifferent smile.

She rolled her eyes when he did finally wink.  Her hand flapped in a dismissive motion. “Go on now.”

"Is that anyway to treat a customer?"

"I’ve known you since primary school, Eggsy. You’re practically my cousin."

"You hated your cousins."

She raised a brow as he beat a hasty retreat, grin still on his face.

He whistled a little as he walked down the street, some song from a film Roxy watched. What was it? Ah, yes, Diarios en Motocicleta. 

God knew where she came up with that one. Probably had to do with her mission of Buenos Aires.

He glanced down at the flowers. They were very pretty. Lovely yellows. He wasn’t quite sure what Harry would say to him holding the flowers, but they were quite pretty and…

His feet carried him to Harry’s house and up the stairs. 

Oh, fuck. He had flowers.

Eggsy stared at the dozen so daffodils and the door. Well, he couldn’t exactly toss them? They cost a few good quid. He couldn’t go and drop them else where because he was very sure that the security system had seen him already and if Harry ever bothered to review it, he would see Eggsy with the flowers anyway so what was the point, because each second he stood there he was a little more late and a little more panicked about something Roxy would have called simple?

The doorbell required a little more force than normal, but not enough to warrant worry. He would pop by and fix it. Or he would ask Mara if she knew someone who fixed it. She probably did.

A few breaths passed before Harry opened the door. His eye twitched a little bit, that one muscle nearest the outside of his eye twitched and Eggsy contained his wince. 

"Hello."

"Hello."

"I… uh… brought you flowers."

Harry glanced down and took them out of his hands. “Thank you.”

Eggsy stepped into the house as Harry stepped aside. 

"It’s nothing." Really, it wasn’t all that strange right? They were just daffodils, like daffodudes or something like that. Yeah, not that weird at all to give to to a dude friend.

A small smirk slid over Harry’s face as he made his way down the hall. “They’re honestly quite fitting.”

Eggsy turned sharply.

Harry brushed past Eggsy, into the kitchen, where he pulled out a vase and filled it with water. “Daffodils are symbols of rebirth.”

Eggsy paused, before grinning. “Honestly, didn’t think of that.”

Harry grinned, pressing his nose into the bouquet. 

"Thank god you’re honest."

**Author's Note:**

> [You know what? I'm a loser. ](http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com/post/112295535092/what-about-eggsy-wanting-to-give-harry-flowers)


End file.
